Klaroline watches Teen Wolf
by Twinkers
Summary: What would happen if Caroline was watching Teenwolf and Klaus walked in on it. How will it end? up until Teenwolf 2x4
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a little one shot to say happy Thanksgiving to my American people, and happy random day to people in other area's of the world. I recently watched all three seasons of Teen Wolf and so I thought, what would Klaus and Caroline think of this? This was written during Season two up until the Kanima tries to kill Stiles and Derek in the pool house (Protect them) Plus the whole Alpha thing made me think of Klaus haha. When the new Season comes out I think I will do a weekly chapter where they discuss the episode or something. Okay enjoy! **

Klaus walked into Caroline's house looking for her. When he reached her living room he found her on the couch biting her lip and staring at a dark haired guy on her TV paused of him with red eyes.

"The things I would do to that body" He hears her say

"We could always practice" Klaus says smirking

"Jesus Klaus, do you not know how to knock?" Caroline yells throwing a pillow at him

He catches it "Doubt you would have heard me either ways" Klaus chuckles "So who is that?"

"Derek Hale" She informs him then takes a jab at his Alpha complex "The Alpha wolf. And damn I wouldn't mind being his Beta"

"His what?" Klaus asks shocked

"This is Teen Wolf. When an Alpha bites someone and they turn into a werewolf then they are a Beta, until they kill another Alpha than they would be an Alpha" Caroline explains "But he could bite me any time he wants"

"Wow sweetheart" Klaus shakes his head at this "Any Hybrids on your show there?"

"No because there aren't any vampires" Caroline scoffs "Now either leave or shut up and watch with me"

"Okay I will watch your little show with you" Klaus smiles picking up her legs which are stretched across the couch and sets them on his lap "Though you might want to stop drooling love"

Caroline hits play and the dark haired male, Derek, jumps towards a blonde "Jackson damn it, stop being a dumb ass, we all know once he bites you then you will not be a damned wolf"

"How are you so sure, love?" Klaus asks

"because this is only the first season, well the end of it, but I heard that he turns into a lizard monster or some shit like that" Caroline tells him munching on the popcorn she has in a bowl on the coffee table "He is a real jackass, but he is starting to turn a bit nicer, he helped save everyone's lives when him ans Stiles threw a Molotov cocktail at the last alpha, but really all he wants is to be a wolf because then he will be stronger and faster"

"And who is Stiles?" Klaus asks

"The show is about a 16 year old named, Scott Mccall, who get's bitten by a wolf and turns into a beta. His best friend Stiles helps him through it with a bit of help from Derek Hale. Scott is in love with this girl named Allison, but her whole family is werewolf hunters. Jackson is on the lacrosse team with Scott and sees how he is getting way better at this and can do incredible and impossible things so he sets out to find out what it is. Allison befriends a girl named Lydia, Jackson's girlfriend until half way through the season. And Stiles, Derek, and Scott set out to kill the Alpha who ends up being Derek's uncle" Caroline tells him

"Sounds interesting love" Klaus smiles

"Yup and now I am going to sit here and watch the other two seasons so I can forget my reality for a few days" Caroline smiles at him "Now since we are friends, you are more than welcome to join me for this marathon"

They make it through the first episode of season two, but episode two had them both on edge. "You know this is bloody brilliant" Klaus smirks "He can make his own pack, that Scott though he is weak. He let's love get in the way of power"

"Love is power Klaus" Caroline tells him "because though it may make you weak in some parts it makes you stronger as a whole" Caroline gives him a look and he thinks he can detect something in it

By the third episode Klaus is laying on the couch with Caroline laying on between his legs "I am jelly of Ericka! Damn girl, looks hot. Though she kind of reminds me of human Caroline, bitchy and dumb"

"You are not dumb love" Klaus tells her then chuckles "a bit bitchy though"

"Keep it up and I will bite you" Caroline tells him joking

"hmm kinky" his breath ghosts over the shell of her ear

"God you're such a perv" She elbows him softly "Now shut up so I can watch Scott beat these twos ass"

Klaus chuckles "Even if he does beat them, the Alpha won't take kindly to him harming his pack"

"But Derek wants Scott on his side so he won't kill him, probably just maim him a little bit" Caroline retorts "Though I mean damn Derek"

"Why do you find him so attractive" Klaus raises an eyebrow

"He is obviously hot, plus he is dark and mysterious. He knows what he wants and he just takes it" Caroline smiles "I think the only thing he is missing is an accent and he might just be you Klaus well and the vampire thing"

"Hmm you think I'm hot?" Klaus ask nibbling on her ear

"I never said I wasn't attracted to you Klaus, I mean look at you. I just don't like the things that you do" Caroline explains "Yet I can't seem to stay away from you"

"I'm just that addicting huh?" Klaus asks

In the middle of episode four Caroline screams out jumping up "Imma Kill a bitch Ericka is not allowed to Kiss him it will always be me or maybe Stiles"

"Stiles?" Klaus asks "As in Scotts best friend?"

"I ship them" Caroline shrugs "Sterek, it's popular on tumbler too"

"You what them?" Klaus asks confused from the floor where she knocked him down when she jumped up

"Ship, like relationship, you put two names together for people you want together. Like Sterek or Stelena"

"Who and who?" Klaus asks

"Sterek is Stiles and Derek. Well Stelena is Elena and Stefan." Caroline shrugs

"What about Carolaus?" Klaus ask

"Hmm well I am more a fan of Klaroline myself" Caroline smiles "Just sounds better"

"well there is your Sterek" He points to the TV where Stiles is holding Derek up in the water so he doesn't die

"Here is your Klaroline" And Caroline's lips land on Klaus'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so I am going to do a sequel to this, but I have no clue what show i want to do... SOOOO I am letting you all vote! I don't know how to do polls on here so I am just going to say comment in the reviews.**

**Options:**

**1.)Supernatural (Though it would only be this current season because so far that is all I have watched. I googled the basic facts of the show but until my classes get out I still don't have time to catch up)**

**2.) Arrow (I would do both season one and the amount of season two that has been aired)**

**3.) True Blood (I am addicted to this show so it would probably be a longer one, but it also would be making fun of it)**

**4.) The Walking Dead (I am a Walking Dead nerd RIP Hershel)**

**5.) You give me a show Idea (NO BUFFY OR ANGEL! sorry but I don't watched either, I have seen random episodes but never mass amounts)  
**

**I will tally up results on Thursday, and then write it.**

**Also I am working on 'Kings and Wishes' bare with me please. It is still on Hiatus though. I have been inspired with little things, but nothing big enough for a chapter. Also Tuesday is the last episode of The Originals before it goes on winter break :( BOO! And Vampire Diaries is on Hiatus too...**

**Also Book plug here, because I have no shame! I loved the 50 Shades series sooo much (I don't care if it is book porn!) Anyway I started the 'Crossfire' series and it is pretty epic, There are three books at the moment but two more are scheduled to come out soon. The series is as steamy as 50 Shades minus the BDSM. **

**Now for TeenWolf fans that read this One Shot, Who else is super excited for January? SEASON 4 BABY! **

**Love you all and all the support I get from my fans -C**


End file.
